New Bonds
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Every once every ten centuries, 'It' was said to be reincarnated into the Uchiha bloodline. No one really knew what 'it' was. Uchiha Sasuke being the unfortunate soul become receptor of it's powers and misfortune. Months later Kyuubi instead of being sealed inside by Naruto by the third was turned into a nine tailed fox. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I told you I will start a new fic. I just got this idea, I don't know from where really. Well I do know, but I have seen way too many Naruto overpower fics. For a change, I wanted to make one of Sasuke.**

 **Summary: Every once every ten centuries, 'It' was said to be reincarnated into the Uchiha bloodline. No one really knew what 'it' was. Uchiha Sasuke being the unfortunate soul become receptor of it's powers and misfortune. Months later Kyuubi instead of being sealed inside by Naruto by the third was turned into a nine tailed fox. The only way for him to have his powers back was to bond to a human. Binding himself with an Uchiha was never in the plan. Alive Yondima. Strong Sasuke. Disliked Sasuke.**

It had happened. After ten centuries 'it' was here. Amongst the Uchiha, in his younger son. Fugaku had no idea whether to laugh or cry. He had been so sure that 'It' had been reincarnated as Itachi. That 'it' was just taking it's time to show up. He was so ready for the case to some to him. Lines showing up upon Itachi's skin. After all why won't it be Itachi?

Itachi was a genius. Good at everything he tried. Not like his younger son, who was weak from birth. Itachi was perfection. This, this was not his son. This was not Itachi. But 'It' has reincarnated as his youngest son. The nurse who had birthed his younger son knew about this. She was old, well older than most nurse. She had even perhaps aided his birth, but right now they were short on medics. Stopping Kyuubi came first, so most of the medics were tending the civilians or the fighters,

He looked at the child in disgust, for it was not Itachi. But the fading lined were a proof of his heritage

"What's his name Uchiha-sama?" the women asked the birth certificate in her hands. For a moment he thought of killing the child in his arms. After all 'it' was supposed to be Itachi, but this child was not Itachi. As quickly as that thought came he squashed it. No, the legends said that 'it's' reincarnation had a lot of power. This child would become a powerful tool in the future, so he must let him live. If only for its benefit as a weapon

"I don't care about its name. But my wife wanted for him to be named as Sasuke" he replied stiffly and the women would have been shocked had he been someone else. But he was Fugaku Uchiha. The only ones who held any place in his heart were Itachi, Mikoto and the clan. And the last time she checked, this child was none of the three.

"Ah, would you like to hold him?" she asked but the man only frowned and turned away.

"You will raise him till he is old enough to train. Don't spoil him. He is merely but a weapon" with these parting words the stotic man left the compound, leaving behind an old lady and a child.

He was prepared to answer Mikoto, but he had not counted for Itachi being there.

"So where is my son?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku felt a little guilt on the news he was about to give her.

"He'll be staying with the nurse" he replied, mentally preparing himself for the load of questions he will be getting.

"Why?" this part he had prepared for many times. He was ready with the answer.

"The child is born sick. Itachi had never been sick as a child. We don't know how to handle a sick child so I felt it was best to leave him with someone who could look after him." Fugaku's face was controlled, but Itachi had been trained to detect a lie when he saw it. His father was lying, and it had to do with his little brother. He would find out.

 **Four years later**

The night of Kyuubi's attack had been a horrifying night. Many had died or lost their loved ones. In the end the Third Hokage had wanted to seal the demon into a new born lad.

Unfortunately, Kyuubi being a powerful and ancient demon saw through it and found a way to interrupt the seal. But it had a side effect. He was stuck as an ordinary fox. The only way for him to have his powers back was to bond to a human, but he had no idea how. Most of the humans ran at the sight of him, not that he was too fond of the idea.

Fortunately for him he found a clearing he liked. It had food there, small animals he could hunt. He had gotten a little hurt on the last hunt. Well calling it a little was an underestimation. He had a shuriken in his leg. Some inexperienced kid with blond hairs had thrown it. Currently due to his injuries he could not move.

Suddenly the bushes behind shuffled, and humans came out. Had the come to finish him off.

"Nii-sama, the fox is hurt" and suddenly he was being stared at with a pair of red eyes he recognised. Sharigan. So this boy and the older one was an Uchiha.

"Sasuke let the fox go. We need to go back. We're late as it is" the older one said. Now that he looked at him, the older one looked like a weasel.

"But we can't leave him alone here. What if something else happened to him" why was the younger one so compassionate with him? Was he not an Uchiha? Like the one who had compelled him to attack Konoha?

"Sasuke you know if anyone caught the fox you will be punished. After last time you were not able to walk for a week and that was only for being five minutes late. And it was not even something you could help." The older one said and he saw the four years old boy flinch.

"I know Nii-san. But we can't leave him here, or Kurama might die" he blinked at that. How had the human known his real name? Not even other tailed beasts knew of his real name and they were his brothers.

"You even named him? All right, take him home. But if someone finds out the punishment will not be pretty" with that he saw the younger node at him, a knowing glint in his eyes.

'Does he know, but how?' and last mortifying thought 'I'm being saved by and Uchiha'

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Every once every ten centuries, 'It' was said to be reincarnated into the Uchiha bloodline. No one really knew what 'it' was. Uchiha Sasuke being the unfortunate soul become receptor of its powers and misfortune. Months later Kyuubi instead of being sealed inside by Naruto by the third was turned into a nine tailed fox. The only way for him to have his powers back was to bond to a human. Binding himself with an Uchiha was never in the plan. Alive Yondima. Strong Sasuke. Disliked Sasuke.**

 **Thankyou for the response.**

 **Sophiebybophie** **: no he is not Kyuubi. Hopefully as the story progresses you will come to understand more. Right now I can't all my secrets.**

 **zoghlamiahmedwala** **: yeah, you and me too.**

 **theundyingdead** **: me too**

 **Guest** **: ok**

 **zaviour: I guess there are.**

 **So here is the next chapter. Hopefully you will review this too.**

I have destroyed cities, villages and killed more than total amount of lives than these mere humans have seen in their whole life. And yet here I am, the great Kyuubi being carried by a brat to his home as a pet. What's worse is that this is not only a kid, but an Uchiha kid. The same member of the family who had set me free upon this world. Who does he think I am? A pet? Ok I may be small and all cute right now but I am by no way a defenceless animal, even if I have my chakra bound.

Well what do you know? I am a defenceless animal. And right now I am in the arms of an Uchiha. The older one who looks ten is frowning. Only thing I can think is that he is not happy with the smaller one for taking me home. Well flash Uchiha, neither am I.

Worst is that I have a life debt. Me, the Kyuubi, the all powerful Kyuubi has a life debt. And of all to the younger Uchiha brat who has suddenly stopped walking in front of a shabby house. And by shabby I mean it. The walls have little holes here even on roof. And what's more is that it's all isolated in the forest. Wonder why the kid is here all alone. And now the child is turning toward the elder.

"You should go back Aniki. If father finds out that you were with me you would be punished" my carrier said. So the child is the one who lives here. And the elder one is his brother, one by blood. I wonder what he meant by that. Are they not kit of the same family? Why would his father not want them to meet? The other scoffed at this.

"If anything you will be the one to be punished if I am found here. I still think you should let the fox go. It could hurt you. And you will be punished if anyone found you with him" he said. That guy was a little cold, but the affection for the younger was clear. That guy screamed Alfa even at this young an age.

My carrier carried me inside the house. Inside the house was even worse, but somehow it was liveable. How can someone sent their kits to live here is beyond me. The kit set me down on a pillow which was the only one intact and went to another room. Only then I realised that I had called the child kit. Somehow this child caused my protective instants to activate. I saw him come back with a box.

Sitting in front of me, he opened the box. Taking out a bottle and cotton, he applied the strange liquid, medicine I think to my wounds. I never understood the concept of medicine, after all my chakra heals me up. But right now I have none. Noticing the kit, I saw that he was good at this.

"Don't worry Kurama; I have a lot of experience. I keep on getting hurt by my clumsiness so I know how to use this. Maka-sama used to do this; ah she was the nurse who birthed me. I have lived with her my whole life. You see I was born sick and no one knew how to take care of me when I fall sick, so I was handed to her. And now I am boring you" he said, hands gentle. I nuzzled him. I wanted him to continue, but he misinterpreted the meaning said, "Don't worry. No human is here. She passed last year. This is her home. Outo-sama felt it was best if I lived where I have lived all life. I am not good with people and being main family its better if I'm here away from all the negotiations"

I didn't know if he is trying to make light of the situation or really believed it. He left me to bring a bowl so something. I looked at him, then at the bowl and begun eating. In less than five minutes the bowl was empty. Man, was I hungry.

"I'm sorry, that was the only thing left. I'll bring some more tomorrow. You'll need it to get better" I looked over at his plate. He had a small portion of food. My bowl had more than double of his plate, he saw me looking at the plate.

"Oh, this is the left over. If you want you can have this" he passed over the plate. I looked at the plate, then at the buy who suddenly stood up and begun eating. The door opened and an older man entered. He looked at the child frowning.

"So it's true. You really did bring home a fox, you monster" I saw the child flinch. By the scent, he was kit's father. Calling your own child as a monster, now that's cruel.

"He was dying" the response was simple and the man did not like it. In fact I think he hated it, or hated the kit plain and simple.

"And you would even save an enemy if it was dying won't you. How many times did I have to tell you, you're a weapon and not suppose to have emotions. You are weak and emotional. Now get rid of that fox" the man roared, but the kid did not move. The man's anger was peaking. Anger and loathing, I could taste them from the man. I decided I did not like the man. The kit was a good child. He did not deserve this. If this man did not want him, then he will take the kit as his. Suddenly the man advanced toward them. Sensing danger, he stood between the man and the kit, growled. He knew he was powerless but he wanted to protect the kit.

Suddenly chakra filled the room, red with streaks of purple. Stunned, the man backed off. He himself was a little confused. Red one was his own, but where had the purple one came from. The man regarded them with interest, a frown on his face.

"If you are so inclined to have him, keep him. But remember, if the fox goes out and do something, you'll be the one to pay and you start the academy tomorrow." he said to the kit before disappearing. Once he was gone, then only did I notice myself being picked up the body holding me tremble. Only after the human had gone to sleep did I realised I had released my chakra. I wan bounded to a human, an Uchiha but what scared me was that I was not disgusted, but happy that it had been this human.

For the next three years I saw the kit evolve, going to academy, practising ninjustu and other things. When training with the Uchiha and other he hid himself, acted like he could not do even the simplest things. At that time I was confused but now I know. The kit explained me that every ten centuries, the phoenix goddess Suzaku reincarnated in the Uchiha clan, giving one of them great power and chakra but weak body. He was the receiver so everyone was wary of him. People kept their distance from him. I understood a little. It was like a jinchuriki.

I saw the Uchiha, and did not in fact like most of them, but some of them were ok in my book. There were even the ones I liked, like Shisui and Itachi. I even saw the blond man's son. The one who had been there when I had been sealed. But I'm sure my kit had far outclassed him in power.

Then happened the incidents I had not even think of, the one which broke my kit.

The death of Shisui Uchiha and massacre of the Uchiha clan by Itachi Uchiha. I had not known about Shihui's death after it was done and as for the massacre, a spell had been cast over me. I don't know how. I had my chakra back, but could only access if kit was there. Maybe that's why. Anyway it's my fault my kit is sitting there muttering "Sorry" and "Why did he do it?" as far as I was concerned, he could never do anything wrong. Suddenly I heard a voice and growled at the pair of men standing in front of me.

"It's alright. We just want to help Sasuke" my rage subdued and only then sis I recognised the man standing in front of me. Minato Namikaze. The one who had a hand in my condition. I lashed out without thinking, not even noticing as I jumped them that the other, white haired one had the kit in his arms. My attack caused him to reflexively drop the kit to dodge and I landed at the kit, my claws into his arm, and begun panicking.

"It's alright. We will help him. Just relax" and I allowed them to take the kit, hurrying after them, the guilt eating away at me.

'What have I done?' thankfully when the kit woke up, he did not hold it against me.

 **Remember. Reviews are my flame**. **Next chapter is the start of actual plot. Please review or I might not update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to update even if I don't have an idea how I am suppose to go about this. I had no idea what I wanted to involve in this chapter. Please give me your views on this chapter. Oh and ideas on the paring will be appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it and never will.**

Lucky for Kyuubi, when the human had come around, he had forgiven him, more like never held him responsible for any of it. The eight years old had been detached, more than ever but refused to show it. Itachi's betrayal must have really stung him.

The next four years were tough on the child. Everyone stirred clear of the human as if he were plunged with a disease they will catch if they stay near him. Everyone knew of the hatred Uchiha had for the child, so Itachi going rouge and the death of Uchiha clan was pitted on him, the useless Uchiha.

But life continued on. Sasuke had chosen to keep on attending the academy and had passed with flying colours. He would have done better if he did not have to keep to himself the fact that he was much powerful a child his age should be least people see him as the second becoming of Itachi. It irritated Kyuubi to no end, when the child purposely did it, but he did not offer his opinion. After all it was that kit's life and hence his decision. Even if he had adopted the kit as his child, did not in fact make him one.

And so the four years passed.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage was sitting on his desk debating his options. Naruto Namikaze, his son was one of the highest scoring persons in the class. Gone was the cheerful and bratty brat from years ago. The boy was still a fool head and not very bright, but he was powerful and bratty in different way, not to mention very popular in his age group. Being Hokage's son it was a given. For some reason when he had tried to seal the Kyuubi in his son, only some of Kyuubi's chakra had been sealed into him. He did not know what happened to Kyuubi. The next person was a pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno was a civilian who had decided to become a ninja, and his son's current girlfriend. He remembered the brat begging him to be placed with her, and after a lot of pleading he had agreed.

The last person in the group was the Uchiha. Now that was a mysterious member. For all they knew, only Obito, Itachi and Sasuke were the remaining Uchiha. He knew that the child was powerful, having surpassed many jonins even. He had seen the Uchiha practise in the abandoned compounds a he was not allowed anywhere near other practise grounds. He did not like for the kid to live alone after what had happened to him, but no one was ready to take the kid in, and he could not himself because Naruto already was a handful. Not to mention the fox familiar the kid carried did not allow anywhere near him. He had a feeling that fox was not what he seemed to be, but he had no clue why.

Well he had chosen the team, and as for the jonin who would lead the team, he had the perfect one in mind. He knew his son wanted Kakkashi as his sensei. The man had often come to his house when Naruto was a child and they had bonded, but Kakkashi was an ANBU and to give a gennin team an ANBU as their sensei was to be unfair to others. Beside he had someone who had wanted to retire from ANBU for a long time and he felt him perfect for the job. Just then a knock on the door jolt him out of his thoughts and he voiced for the person to enter and a raven haired man entered.

"Ah welcome, just the one I wanted to see" Minato said

Meanwhile every student from the room had left the room with their sensei except these three.

"Man when will be sensei be here" the blond complained. He was tall for his age with spiky hair and clear dark blue eyes. He jumped just as the orange fox growled in his direction, again for the sixth time.

"Stop complaining Naruto-Kun. Sensei will come soon. Beside you have me to keep you company" the pink haired girl shrilled in the blonds' direction. The blond grinned at her.

"You are right Sakura-chan" he said, but the fox growled at him again, finally causing his patience to snap.

"Stop it Kurama" the soft voice caused the fox to stop and run toward its owner. A small raven, with his headband in front of his eyes, covering them. For some reason as Sasuke grew stronger, his eyes colour changed to purple, maybe because of Suzaku's powers and said to have purple eyes. To avoid attention he begun tying a cloth in front of his eyes, causing everyone to think he had lost his eyes. Not many knew about the fact and he intended to keep it at that.

"Hey, keep that thing in control or I will beat you up" Naruto said just as the door opened and a man with black hairs and eyes entered.

"Threatening your teammate's blonde, that's a big no-no. And you pinkie not doing anything to help your teammate and you not defending yourself at all. My first impression you all? I don't like you at all" the man said dramatically. Just as the blond begun twitching.

"You are late" he yelled at the man and then continued in a normal voice, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am your new sensei. Meet me on the roof top in ten minutes" and he disappeared so fast that the blue and green eyes did not catch the moment. Only after he disappeared did the grasp the situation. Then they hurried to the destination.

"I see you all made it. So now we will do introductions, you pinkie go first, your name, likes dislikes and dreams" he said, pointing to the pink haired girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my boyfriend" she looked over at the blond, "I dislike whom wants to steal what is mine" again she looked at the blond, "and my dream is to become what someone wants me to be" again here he looked at the blond. All the man could think was, 'oh boy, what a bother'

"And you blonde" he said looking at his sensei's son

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like Sakura Haruno" at this the pink haired girl giggled, "my dislike is a certain something" he glared at the fox who seemed to be glaring back "and my dream is to become Hokage one day" and that was pretty normal. He had known it. Then he looked at the last member of the group, the mysterious Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my loved ones" he stopped there to think causing Obito to twitch "Or do I? I don't think I dislike anyone at this point" here he paused again, all the while having a dreamy look at his face, and Obito's patience was ready to snap "But do I? As for a dream, maybe I have some" and Obito was sure the child was only teasing him.

"I really don't like you at all. Meet me at the training ground at 8:00 tomorrow for your final test. Don't be late. And don't eat breakfast, you'll puke" he said as he turned to leave, not giving them time to protest.

"Hey sensei, you have not told us anything about yourself" Sakura yelled.

"Well, all I will give is my name. If you pass tomorrow I will tell you all you want to know" he said as he begin walking, "My name is Obito Uchiha" with that he left the three.

"Wait, I know that name from somewhere" Naruto muttered as the Sasuke left for home.

"Naruto-kun, want to go for some ramen?" Sakura asked as he agreed, forgetting all about the man.

 **Phew, I'm done. Please review. Give me ideas for parings. NaruSaku will most likely not last. And check out my new story. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to update. Yeah, shockers. I'll go around and update all my old stories before I finish new ones but the new ones really will be more important for now.**

 **Summary: Every once every ten centuries, 'It' was said to be reincarnated into the Uchiha bloodline. No one really knew what 'it' was. Uchiha Sasuke being the unfortunate soul become receptor of it's powers and misfortune. Months later Kyuubi instead of being sealed inside by Naruto by the third was turned into a nine tailed fox. The only way for him to have his powers back was to bond to a human. Binding himself with an Uchiha was never in the plan. Alive Yondima. Strong Sasuke. Disliked Sasuke.**

When Sakura had asked Naruto out she had meant it as a date. That is in two people. She and her Naruto-kun. She did not want the looser to hang with them. And the fox, god the fox had tried to bite her.

Her, girlfriend of the Hokage's son. Naruto had been amused but had in the end finally helped her.

She was happy to be on the team with her Naruto-kun but why did she had to have the last Uchiha on her team? She had heard that not only was he blind bur also so dangerous that even his own family abandoned him. Not to mention her sensei, she knew him from somewhere but she did not remember. Was he someone important? Likely not if she did not remember him.

But onto her current problem, she and Naruto-kun were on the same team with the Uchiha disaster. She did not want to see how this would play out. Due to dating Naruto she knew that she was stronger than an average gennin, after all they trained together, but Sasuke was like very low in his grades. He would likely drag them back. Besides, what kind of boy looked like a girl anyway?

She was planning to pass the test and if she had to sacrifice Sasuke for it she was more than willing to. She would have to pass or Naruto-kun would never like her.

Obito for the first time in his time decided to be on time, he really did but the old lady needed help and then the cat needed rescue and so he ended up being three hours late. He saw his team giving him evil looks, well at least Naruto and Sakura did. Sasuke had his eyes covered so he could not see them.

"Look, I know I am late but let's just start the test" he was so not in the mood to hear it. He knew that peeked his gennin interest and he was saved from the lecture.

"So, what's the plan? I'm sure I'll be able to do it" now he knew that the Namikaze was confident in his abilities but that much came out to be surprise to him. After all the guy did not even know what the task was.

"Well, I have two bells. All you have to do is take them from me. One of you will go back to the academy. You have one hour" he had only finished when Naruto launched himself at him. Sakura looked worried before she booked up the resolve and followed his lead.

He just countered Naruto and Sakura. They may be superior but he was a former ANBU. He had the advantage. That's when he felt it. It was crafted very carefully, but still he had the sharingan so it was only natural that he would see through the genjutsu. But the question was who had casted it? Not Naruto who sucked at it or Sakura who never studied them. Then can it be?

He was so caught in his thought that he almost jumped out of his skin when the bells jingled. Quickly he caught the wrist that beard them and flipped the person. Perhaps he did it with a little too much power. Sasuke was flung at a tree and maybe he had even put chakra in the throw cause he suddenly coughed blood? The fox had quickly placed itself between him and the child.

Oh god. Had he injured him fatally? Suddenly a huge surge of chakra. It was only his instincts that he was able to dodge. He saw the blond rush past him and was he rushing at Sasuke? At that speed he would not be able to stop in time and would hit Sasuke. He had to do something.

But before he could do something the fix seemed to grow in size to a human and puck Sasuke in it's jaw. With unbelievable speed he moves both of them out of the way. It was getting ugly and fast. He had to do something. But first he had to take Sasuke to the hospital.

He saw the boy come around and he was holding something. What could it be? They vaguely looked like bells. His bells. When had he taken them?

"Sensei, do we pass?" And before he could say something he saw Naruto look horrified that he was about to do. Sakura trying to console him. He moved to help Sasuke, the child was really hurt but he did not have to. Naruto really seemed to be chewing Sakura about being so concerned about him when someone was injured and in need of help more than him. That child would make a good Hokage one day.

The blond moved to pick Sasuke up. Sakura seemed to be debating with herself bit after a sigh recovered a bit of sense and decided to help Naruto out.

Good, his sensei's son or not he would have hurt Naruto had something happened to Sasuke. He was family, well only loyal one at any rate.

 **And I decided to update this. So sorry for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So its almost been a month since I updated. Yeah, this an update. You can thank Lusalec for this update. Initially I had not thought to update for another month but she persuaded me or so you could say.**

 **Our authorities have gone nuts. We're starting our final exam on 7 march and ending on 28 April. Two months worth of exams. So not looking forward to it.**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **Summary: Every once every ten centuries, 'It' was said to be reincarnated into the Uchiha bloodline. No one really knew what 'it' was. Uchiha Sasuke being the unfortunate soul become receptor of it's powers and misfortune. Months later Kyuubi instead of being sealed inside by Naruto by the third was turned into a nine tailed fox. The only way for him to have his powers back was to bond to a human. Binding himself with an Uchiha was never in the plan. Alive Yondima. Strong Sasuke. Disliked Sasuke.**

Obito did not like hospitals. Most of his bad news had sprouted from there. Like when he broke that bone and death of his comrades and etc, etc, etc.

But never before had he disliked hospitals to this extent.

He watched doctors work on the child, treating the burn marks. He himself had sustained several burn marks in his life. He was an Uchiha and as such was required to master fire techniques, thus contributing to his burn, and as such knew that what the doctor was doing was plain wrong.

The doctor had thought that to peel away the skin from around the burns would have been a good idea and when he had protested he was cast out. Talk about being fair.

And the nurses? They were no better, gossiping about the condition of the child. The boy's familiar was kept on high sedatives, having attacked one of the doctors.

He knew he could trust the doctors to save Sasuke's life. It was just his health he did not trust them with.

When no doctor appeared out after half an hour he decided to interfere. Those burns did not take this long to help and even if they were somehow worse than they appear, which he doubted, it should not take _this_ long. Or at least someone should inform him.

So he pushed the door of the hospital a little to take a look inside.

"Fascinating. One minute you say? Next one we'll cut will be three centimetre long"

He did not like the sound of it. Were they planning to hurt Sasuke? He watched as the doctor picked up the knife and cut a line on Sasuke's arm which was in his hand.

Obito saw red. No one messed with his family. In his rage he kicked the door open and rushed at the doctor. The doctor almost dropped the knife at Sasuke if Obito was not quick enough to pick Sasuke up.

"What is going on here?"

Obito really wanted to give these people a piece of his mind. They were hurting a child.

"This must be the most fascinating piece of work yet. All the injuries heal too fast. If we're to find the source surely this would make a great weapon for leaf just as Shimura-sama said-"

And he was so not listening. So Danzo was behind all this. Sure he did not like Uchiha bit to go this far? He needed to have a talk with Minato-sensei and sort this out. Thank god for sleeping pills for Sasuke did not wake up the whole time.

 **...**

Minato had planned the teams carefully. The Ino-shika-choji trio was a given seeing who their parents were. Hinata Hyuuga was idly to be first placed in his son's team but then again he felt her too shy. He was a father and Hokage or not was selfish. He felt that she would hold him back so she was placed under the tracking team with Shino and Kiba.

He was not so sure about placing Sasuke on his son's team. For some reason the fox familiar did not like Naruto and had tried to bite him several times. His son could be in danger but then again they were short on jonin-sensei and Obito was the best he had. So his son would have to do.

Now he was trying to finish his paperwork when the door to his office was knocked down.

Obito Uchiha stood there in all his glory looking pissed off. His facial expression said that he would start shooting fireballs any second now. Had something happened?

Was Naruto hurt? Was Sakura?

"What's wrong?"

It was all it took for Obito to open the clamp on his thoughts and he felt ashamed. The first thing that had come to his mind was about Naruto and Sakura. He had not even considered Sasuke as an option. The more he heard the more horrified he got. Sure he had known how some of the villagers treated his son's other teammate but he had not thought it was this bad.

He himself had never seen the boy only heard about him form Fugaku. All bad things even. Apparently the boy was born too sick to do much and was too week to be able to do much less be a ninja.

He had seen differently so he did not know what to think. Was all what Fugaku told him because he hated his son?

It was a foreign idea, for someone to hate their son but he found it easy to except.

And for even Danzo to get involved just made this bigger than it has to be. This was a child, the same age as Naruto even. To make him into a weapon was too much.

He did not like where this was leading to but he had a suspicion what Obito wanted. He only had to ask.

"So what do you suggest?"

He was so sure of the answer, but did not know if he should allow it.

"Allow me to adopt Sasuke as my own"

Sometimes he hated how right he was. The council was gonna have an uproar, specially Danzo.

 **And there it's done. Do forget to review.**


End file.
